1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board with a built-in electronic component and to a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-81367, a wiring board with a built-in electronic component is disclosed. Such a wiring board accommodates an electronic component where wiring is formed only on one surface. Interlayer resin insulation layers made of resin material are respectively formed on both sides of an electronic component in a wiring board described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-81367. In addition, the electronic component has an insulation layer made of resin material. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-81367 are also incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in this application.